villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harumi (Ninjago)
Princess Harumi, also known as The Quiet One, is the leader and founder of the Sons of Garmadon. She is the main antagonist of Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, and one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside Heavy Metal) of Season 9: Hunted of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Although she at first appears to be a new major character and a potential love interest to Lloyd, she, in fact, wants to resurrect Lord Garmadon without any of his positive characteristics because she believes he is the ruler Ninjago deserves. She was voiced by Britt McKillip who also voices Princess Cadence in My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. History As a child, Harumi lived in Ninjago City with her mother and father and looked up to the Ninja as heroes. However, when the Great Devourer came and destroyed the city, Harumi's parents were killed by the beast, and Harumi became disillusioned with the Ninja for being unable to stop it. Harumi especially hated Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmodon, for releasing the Serpentine from their tombs that allowed the Great Devourer to be unleashed in the first place, but came to idolize Lord Garmadon himself for his role in killing the enormous snake and saving Ninjago. After the trauma of losing her parents, Harumi was temporarily rendered mute, and the rescue team tasked with saving her called her the "Quiet One" because of her catatonic shock. After recovering, Harumi was adopted by the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, but did not enjoy her new role as princess and carried within her a deep loathing throughout the rest of her childhood and teenage years. At some point, Harumi began an organization called the Sons of Garmadon, whose goal was to resurrect Garmadon using the three Oni Masks scattered throughout Ninjago, having become aware that Garmadon was part Oni and would, therefore, be capable of being reborn through a ritual involving them. Harumi carried this secret with her for an undetermined amount of time, but eventually earned the ire of her caretaker, Hutchins, who warned the Ninja upon their first encounter to stay away from her. ''Season 8: Sons of Garmadon'' The Ninja first encounter Harumi in Ninjago's Palace, where Lloyd attempts to save her from a presumed attack (which was actually just some fireworks going off). Harumi formally greets each of the Ninja, even earning the praise of Nya, who was initially irritated with her. After an inquiry by Jay, Harumi and the royal family reveal that she was adopted by them after her birth parents had died. Lloyd later accidentally stumbles upon her removing her makeup in her private quarters. After witnessing her escaping the palace while carrying a satchel, Lloyd mistakes her for a kidnapper, although he eventually realizes his mistake. Harumi and Lloyd then have an intimate conversation, and witness Samurai X saving a group of homeless children from an attack by the Sons of Garmadon, with Lloyd grateful that the Ninja is not the only ones looking out for Ninjago. Harumi claims that she likes to sneak out at night to give food to the less fortunate, but Harumi's caretaker, Mr. Hutchins, appears and takes Harumi and Lloyd back to the palace. The next day, the palace is attacked by the Sons of Garmadon, and Harumi and Lloyd escape the palace with the Mask of Deception. They are then attacked by Ultra Violet, who steals the Mask of Deception before Lloyd and Harumi escape onto the Destiny's Bounty. Trivia *Harumi is the first human female to be the main antagonist of a Ninjago season. *Although the most prominent appearance she uses in the series is her civilian outfit, it never appears in the LEGO sets as a minifigure. *Harumi is the second major character in Ninjago to have been introduced as a heroic character before their deception is revealed, the first being Krux. However, Harumi is far more important in the season she appears in than Dr. Saunders was, and is the only villain to actually be treated as a major ally to the ninja before her betrayal is unmasked (Dr. Saunders was primarily a traitor for Kai and Nya's parents). *The names of the three Oni Masks correspond to the three stages of Princess Harumi's plan (Hatred, Deception, and Vengeance). *Harumi is Britt McKillip's first purely villainous role (although she had played Queen Chrysalis in her Princess Cadence guise before, that Cadence turned out to be an imposter). *Harumi idolized Garmadon ever since he destroyed the Devourer, but specifically only Lord Garmadon. As seen in Garmadon Rulez!," she considered the good Master Garmadon a shadow of his former self and was disappointed by him "giving up on his dreams." **This is similar to Kylo Ren , from the sequel trilogy of Star Wars, who idolized his grandfather Darth Vader. Both characters worshiped and looked up to a previous antagonist, while at the same time seeing the redemption of the former villains as them giving in to weakness. **Harumi's role is similar to Zira from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride as both think their homes deserve better rulers. **Harumi is also similar to Kaguya from 'The Tale Of Princess Kaguya' since both were born/reborn to peasant families and became nobles later in life, both were very happy with their normal, simpler lives but were miserable when they became nobles, both their foster families were convinced their daughters could be happy with their new lifestyles and ignored their children's problems, and both girls end up dying (or having her life reseted in Kaguya's case). Navigation pl:Harumi Category:Female Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Gangsters Category:Conspirators Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Monarchs Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Cult Leaders Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Inmates Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Obsessed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Cowards Category:Crime Lord Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Category:Femme Fatale Category:Satanism